Saving Each Other
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Like she was told, Kate Macer moved to a small town where she joins the local law enforcement. Then she meets Phil Broker, an ex cop who moved there to escape a dangerous biker gang. Kate finds herself intrigued by Phil, and they soon become close to each other. When an incident at the public school becomes a hostage situation, it's up to them to save everyone inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I have very low expectations that this story is even going to get read lol. It's kind of a strange crossover idea, but I hope it's enough to peak your interest. If you have the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

 _"You should move to a small town where the rule of law still exists. You won't survive here. You are not a wolf..."_

These words echoed in Kate Macer's brain as she packed her bags and left town. She just wanted to get away. She didn't want to think about everything that had happened. Now it was a week later, and she found herself in a small town in Louisiana. It wasn't hard to get a position with the local law enforcement, and Sheriff Keith Rodrigue was kind enough. He didn't ask Kate about her past, and she didn't offer any information. It was best to just keep things to herself. She drove slowly around the small town, paying attention to the goings on around her. When she reached her new, small home, she parked and sat for a moment. This was her new life. It was quiet. She could get used to this.

...

Phil Broker wiped the sweat off his brow when he paused from his work. Looking at his watch quickly he saw it was almost time to pick up Maddy.

"It ain't break time," Teedo joked. Phil made a face at him.

"The sweat's burning my eyes," he commented.

"That means you're working," Teedo grinned. Phil just shook his head. The scar on Teedo's neck bothered him every time he saw it. It was a constant reminder of how his friend had almost died trying to save him and Maddy over two years ago.

"Did you hear we're getting a new cop in town?" Teedo asked.

"You just know everything, don't you?" Phil sighed.

"Of course! Small town, baby," Teedo laughed. "I think you'd like her."

"Her?" Phil asked, surprised. He didn't want to admit, but his interest was a little peaked.

"Yup. British too, just like you," Teedo winked.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing," Teedo smirked. He went back to work, and Phil just shook his head while he went back to his.

...

"See you," Maddy said to Teddy, waving at him. Ever since the Incident over two years ago, they had become friends. Almost thirteen now, Maddy still had nightmares of the men who had tried to kill her father and herself, and when she had found Teddy crying one day about his mom's addiction, something inside of her just connected with him. They both had trauma. He had lost weight from stress and growing, and his face didn't look so mean anymore. It was sad instead.

"Bye," he waved. Maddy went over to the waiting truck where her father was sitting and pulled open the door.

"Good day?" Phil asked.

"Yup."

"That's good," he smiled, putting the truck in gear. They passed Cassie while she waited for Teddy to get in. She nodded at Phil, who nodded back. It was an unspoken truce between them after her brother, Gator, had shot her when she was trying to protect Maddy from him.

"Can we have pizza tonight?" Maddy asked. Phil gave her a look.

"Maddy," he started.

"Pleeeaaase? I've eaten enough beans and carrots to make me turn into a vegetable myself," Maddy complained. Phil chuckled. Since his wife had died, he was always trying to make sure Maddy ate healthy.

"All right," he caved.

"Yes!" she fist pumped.

"But it has to have green peppers on it at least," Phil warned.

"Deal!"

...

Kate decided to go out for dinner. She hadn't stocked her cupboards yet, and she didn't feel like cooking let alone eating a can of beans. It would be good to get to know her new neighborhood anyway. She stopped at a friendly looking restaurant and went inside. Soon after she sat down, she was approached by a friendly waitress, who went to bring her some water. Kate looked around cautiously. The place wasn't too full. She noticed a few families as well as couples. At the far end, she spied a father and a daughter, both laughing at something. Her eyes lingered on the rugged outline of the father. To her, he looked like someone who had experienced pain in his life. She recognized that look so well because it was in her own eyes every day. She closed her eyes, and suddenly Alejandro was standing in front of her with his gun pressed into her face. Gasping, her eyes flew open, and she gripped the table while her heart started to pound. The image slowly faded, and Alejandro's eyes were the last thing she saw before it disappeared altogether.

"Are you okay?" the waitress, Karen, asked as she set down Kate's water.

"Hm? Yes," Kate nodded.

"Have you thought about what you want to eat?"

"What do you recommend?" Kate asked. She was trying to clear her mind of the past.

"The ravioli is my favorite."

"Then let's do that," Kate smiled. Karen smiled back and went off to place the order. Laughter again made her look back over at the father and the daughter. At least someone was having a good time.

...

Teddy turned up his music when his parents started shouting. His mother was using again despite her swearing off it two years ago. His father was angry, and Teddy felt frustrated. Why couldn't she just quit? He'd never understand.

"Cassie! Damn it, you have to stop this!" Jimmy shouted. There was a thump followed by a loud crash, and his mother's voice careened through the air.

"Shut up, Jimmy! Just SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"Please just stop...!"

"I NEED it!" she howled. "GATOR!"

"Your brother is in jail, Cassie, remember? He can't bring you this shit no more."

Teddy heard his mother break down crying then, and he turned his music up louder still. His uncle was in prison for kidnapping, attempted murder, and having a meth lab. Teddy had never really liked the man anyway. As his parents continued yelling and fighting, Teddy sat and wished that he had a different family.

...

"That lady keeps looking at you," Maddy said to Phil as he pulled his coat on.

"Who?" he asked. Maddy gestured, and Phil snuck a peek. Indeed, the woman in the far corner had been watching. She turned her face away very quickly when he caught her gaze.

"I think she likes you," Maddy teased. Since Ms. Hetch had left the school, Maddy was always on the lookout for someone her father might like. She worried about him being alone.

"How can you tell?" Phil asked as they started to walk out.

"Because. She looked at you about ten times in the last half hour. That means she's thinking about you, and if she's thinking about you, then she likes you."

"Your logic is confusing," Phil commented, holding the door open for her. Maddy stepped outside, giggling. Phil took one last look at the woman, and she was again caught looking at him. This time, she didn't look away. His lips curved into a small smile as he turned to leave and follow Maddy to the truck. Maybe his daughter wasn't so crazy after all.

...

His smile stayed trapped in Kate's mind all night. She made up her bed and tried to sleep, but all she could see was him looking at her. She decided to just go with it. It was better than seeing all those dead bodies stuffed in the walls of that cursed house or the bodies of her fallen teammates who had been killed by the rigged bomb. It was much better than seeing Alejandro standing in front of her and threatening to kill her or the cartel guy she had almost slept with trying to strangle her. She massaged her neck gently after thinking about that. Yes, Kate had some ghosts in her closet. She wanted to keep them there. This place was going to help her with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope someone somewhere is reading this. Please let me know if you're enjoying this story with a small review after reading :)**

* * *

Phil managed to catch himself when Luther the cat tangled himself up in Phil's feet as he passed through the kitchen to his food dish. Phil growled impatiently while Luther ignored him. That cat would be the death of him yet. He had almost been killed trying to save it from Gator's place during the whole Incident, and he was pretty sure the damn cat didn't even care.

"Morning," Maddy said, grabbing a banana on her way to the fridge.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course."

The rest of the morning consisted of their usual routine. By the time Phil dropped her off at school, he was ready to go back to bed. He hadn't slept well the night before. He knew Maddy had her nightmares and anxiety attacks at times, but what she didn't know was he did too. Last night consisted of him leaping awake drenched in a cold sweat, his hand gripped around his alarm clock and raised like a weapon. He could still hear Maddy screaming for his help sometimes. They called it The Incident because there was no other way of describing it. Phil had been attacked by a biker gang he had gone undercover with, and a former member had kidnapped Maddy in an attempt to save her, but it had all gone wrong when Gator decided he was going to kill her anyway to cover up his involvement in the whole mess.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd ever see you come in here again," Teedo said as Phil went in and ordered a coffee.

"I need the extra caffeine," he replied. Teedo was finishing up his breakfast of champions and just nodded. Phil was reaching for change when the door opened and the woman from the night before came in. Phil paused the same time she halted in her tracks. Teedo looked back and forth between them and smirked, going back to his food and shaking his head.

"Hi," she said finally, moving to the next till to order. Phil cleared his throat.

"Hey," he replied.

"Coffee to go. Black," she instructed the cashier, handing over her bills to pay for it.

"I got it," Phil said suddenly, tossing his down in front of the cashier. He had no idea what possessed him to do it. Her smile, though, was worth it.

"Thank you," she said, collecting her cup and moving to leave.

"You're welcome," Phil said back. She gave a small wave as she backed out the door.

"Whoowee," Teedo said, wiping his brow. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Phil responded, taking his coffee and heading for the door as well. He watched the woman get into her cruiser and pull away. So she was the new cop in town Teedo had told him about. Interesting.

...

"So, who is this Gator person?" Kate asked Keith as they ate lunch. Keith had insisted on buying.

"He's the guy who brewed meth in this town," Keith explained. Kate shivered. She'd had enough of anything to do with drugs. She was wondering if coming here was a mistake. She had been looking for a cleaner start.

"I see," she swallowed.

"He's in jail for a bunch of different things. He won't be gettin' out anytime soon. There aren't anymore drug productions going on here now," Keith assured her. "Thanks to Phil Broker."

"Who is that?" Kate asked.

"A fellow who moved here with his daughter. He single-handedly took down Gator's operation. Blew it all to bits. He definitely made his presence known here, you know what I'm saying? People were nervous of him at first, but he's growing on everyone."

"He sounds impressive," Kate smiled, sipping her coffee. She kept thinking about the man who had bought hers that morning. Was he the man Keith was talking about?

"He's a bit of a loner. Maddy is his number one priority."

Kate locked away this bit of information. She wondered if she would see the man from earlier again.

...

"Aaaiiyye!" Teedo yelped, jumping backwards. The saw stopped instantly.

"What did you do?" Phil asked, trying to see.

"I nicked myself," Teedo gulped. Blood was flowing everywhere. Phil hurried for his first aid kit. Teedo was looking very green when he returned.

"How did you manage that?" Phil asked, pulling out the gauze to wrap up the wound. He'd have to take Teedo to the hospital.

"It jumped," Teedo muttered.

"Come on," Phil said, guiding Teedo to the truck. "Try not to bleed on everything."

"I'll do my best," Teedo said weakly. Blood made him feel very woozy and faint. They arrived to the hospital in good time. Phil knew Teedo was going to need stitches. There went the rest of the work day. He hoped Mrs. Stephenson didn't mind her deck being apart a little longer.

"You don't have to babysit," Teedo said once he was checked in.

"All right. If you need a lift, call me," Phil replied, patting Teedo's shoulder. He walked to his truck when he saw a police cruiser pull in. He paused to watch the woman from that morning get out and pull out a man with a bloody face from the back. Sheriff Keith was with her.

"Hey, Phil," he called, waving. The woman snapped her head towards him, and Phil noticed her small smile.

"Keeping busy I see," Phil responded, gesturing.

"Oh yea," Keith laughed. "Always. Oh, this is our new addition to the team, by the way. Kate Macer."

"Nice to meet you," Phil waved.

"You too," Kate nodded.

"My nose really frickin hurts, man," the guy said, glaring at them all.

"Yea, yea, let's go," Kate said, pushing him forward. She gave one last look over her shoulder at Phil and smirked. He chuckled to himself. She was definitely a no nonsense cop.

...

"I'm really worried about my mom," Teddy said as they walked to their next class.

"Why?"

"She's using again."

"Oh," Maddy frowned. She knew a little bit about drugs, but she didn't know everything. She knew Teddy's mom was addicted to them and struggled with staying sober.

"I wish she'd stop for good," Teddy sighed. Maddy didn't know what else to say. Sometimes she didn't have to say anything. All Teddy needed was someone to listen.

...

Kate hung up her gear and set her gun on the table. She stretched her back as she went for a glass of water. It had been a long, dull day with the only excitement being the bar fight she and Keith had broken up. She was very much okay with that. Boring was good. Boring meant no one died or got stuffed behind drywall. Boring meant no one was going to use her to carry out an illegal mission. She heard the meow of a cat then, and she turned.

"Well, hello," she said, spying a small black cat sitting outside her screen door. She stood and went over to the door, opening it. The cat bolted inside.

"Hey!" she cried. "What do you think you're doing?" She chased after it, but it was quick. Eventually, she gave up, and after about ten minutes, she had a cat bunting her legs and wanting attention. She bent down to pick it up and found a collar.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the tag. "Luther, huh? Where did you come from?"

She wondered who was missing their cat and how to get it back to them. She did like the purring, though, and the warmth from its body on her legs. It had been a long time since she had a pet. She hoped Luther's owner wasn't too upset right now.

...

"Luther!" Maddy called. "Dad, where is he?"

"Not again," Phil muttered. Out loud he said, "I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe he made some friends."

"We should go look for him."

"Aw, it's getting dark. We can look tomorrow."

"No! He might get eaten," Maddy said, giving him her sad eyes. Phil sighed loudly.

"All right. Let's go then," he caved. Stupid cat.

...

"Mom?" Teddy asked, pushing open the bedroom door. His heart stopped when he saw his mother lying on the floor not moving. "Mom!"

He rushed over to her, rolling her over. Her eyes were glazed over, and she wasn't breathing.

"DAD!" he shrieked. Jimmy came bounding up to the room in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw Cassie. "Oh my God. Cas!" He picked her up in his arms, trying to find a pulse.

"I'm calling the ambulance," Teddy said, running for the phone. His hands were trembling as he dialed. Everything else after that was a blur. All he could think about was what would happen if his mother died. It terrified him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was sitting out on her front porch with the cat still in her lap when she heard a voice calling.

"Luther!"

She froze, recognizing the voice. Luther the cat made no attempt to leave. Kate turned her head to where the voice had come from. Her house was beside an acreage, and she hadn't met her neighbor yet. Her property was small, but the lake was close by and trees surrounded it. It was enough for her.

"Luther, you stupid cat," the voice said closer this time. "Come on, I'm tired." Kate watched as Phil came through the trees. He stopped abruptly, realizing he was no longer on his property. Kate knew he hadn't seen her in the darkness yet. Luther gave a meow then.

"I knew it," Phil said, coming closer. When he got closer, he finally saw Kate. He stopped again.

"Hello," she waved.

"Hey," he said, getting nervous suddenly. "I didn't realize you lived here."

"Just moved in," she replied.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but have you seen a cat running around?"

"You mean, this cat?" Kate asked, lifting Luther so that Phil could see him.

"Yes. That cat."

Kate stood and walked down the steps, crossing the yard to him. She stopped in front of him, holding out Luther, who meowed again.

"Little rascal," Phil sighed, taking him from her.

"He's cute," Kate commented. She hugged herself then, feeling the warmth from Luther evaporating.

"He's more of a pain in the neck, but his cuteness lets him get away with it," Phil chuckled. "Thanks for holding him."

"No problem."

"I'll, uh, see you around," Phil said, turning to go. Kate wanted to ask him to stay and talk, but she knew his daughter was back home alone. She didn't want to appear too forward anyway.

...

"You found him," Maddy said, seeing Phil standing in her doorway with Luther hanging from his hand. He came in and placed the cat on her bed, and Luther scampered up to her waiting fingers. He purred as she scratched his ears.

"Try to remember to keep the door shut," Phil said. "We don't want him to keep running away."

"Okay."

Phil turned her light off and shut her door, heading for the living room. He sat on the couch and stared at the TV. He was thinking about Kate, and he wasn't sure why he was thinking about her so much. He hadn't had much interest in another woman after Celia died. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he thought about her last moments. Cancer had ravaged her body, leaving almost a skeleton left. Her eyes were so hollow, and she could barely speak. Phil hadn't let Maddy see her like that. He wanted her to remember Celia in a better way. They had had their goodbyes two days before she really went downhill.

 **Flashback**

 _"Promise me you'll be happy again," Celia whispered, taking his hand in hers. "Don't be lonely."_

 _"I can't promise you that," Phil replied. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn._

 _"Do it for Maddy. She needs a mom."_

 _"You're her mom."_

 _"I know, but she will need a woman around eventually."_

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Phil, please. Just promise me," she begged. Phil clenched his jaw briefly before finally giving in._

 _"All right. I promise."_

 _"Thank you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 **Present**

Phil looked over at the photo of the three of them. It was taken right before she was diagnosed. They were so happy. It was also before he'd gone undercover into the biker gang. When that ended badly, he had moved them to here to be safe. It wasn't long before he was commuting to a bigger hospital to be visit her all the time. Then she was gone. Everyone around here didn't really get to know her. They just knew him as the single dad. Then the whole b.s. with Gator went down, and here he was. At least no one was trying to run him out of town anymore. If anything, he was respected for getting Gator's business taken down. Phil's mind wandered back over to Kate sitting on her porch in the darkness. He wondered what ghosts haunted her.

...

Teddy was sitting in the hallway of the hospital when his father came out. Jimmy sat beside his son and sighed long and slow.

"Is she...?" Teddy stopped. He couldn't ask.

"She's alive, but only just."

"Can't they make her better?"

"I wish, son. Unfortunately, when you're hooked to something that strong, it takes a lot to get away from it," Jimmy explained. He ran his hand through his stringy hair. He hated that he wasn't strong enough to make her stop, that he couldn't protect her from it.

"I will never use," Teddy said firmly. Jimmy looked at him, but he didn't say anything. He hoped his son meant it.

 **The Next Day**

Kate was driving along when she came up behind a truck that was swerving all over the place. She followed, waiting to see if the driver just had reached for something and over corrected after. When they kept going all over the road, she knew it was more than that. She switched on her lights, and after a moment, the truck pulled over. She parked and got out, moving towards the driver's window.

"G'day officer," the man said. Kate was almost blown away from the smell of alcohol coming out of his mouth. The open case of beer on the passenger seat was also a big indicator.

"Sir, I need you to step out of your vehicle," Kate ordered.

"Wha'd I do?"

"Sir, please get out of the truck," she said again, more forcefully this time.

"This is a free country!" he bellowed.

"Get out of the truck!"

The man flung open the door, narrowly missing her face. Kate put her hand on her holster just in case. The man got up in her face and started shouting about how it was his right. Kate knew this was going to end badly.

...

Phil saw Kate's cruiser pulled over at the side of the road behind another truck. It looked like the man was being aggressive. Phil decided to pull over and assist her, but when he did, he didn't get the chance to get out of his truck. The man had reached for Kate to hit her, and she had grabbed his wrist, twisting it and yanking his arm up over her shoulder while she turned her back to him. She slammed him hard, appearing to dislocate his arm. Then she turned back around and kneed him, bringing him to the ground howling. He tried to strike her again when she grabbed his head and knocked her kneecap into it, making him fall down unconscious. Phil hurried over to her, surveying the damage.

"You're clearly not just a small town cop," he said, looking at Kate as she was breathing hard. The thug was flat on his back, knocked out. Phil put the man at easy 230 pounds. Kate was about a 100 pounds lighter than him. Phil was impressed.

"No, clearly not," she huffed, still out of breath. She stood up straight then.

"Need help getting him into the cruiser?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"If you don't mind," she nodded curtly. Together they picked the man up under his arms and dragged him to her squad car where she handcuffed him.

"What did you pull him over for?" Phil asked, curious.

"He was swerving all over the place. He's been drinking. He got pissed when I asked him to step out. It went downhill from there," she shrugged. "I'll get someone to come collect his truck later. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Phil nodded. He watched her drive away, his curiosity peaked even more.

...

"Is your mom okay?" Maddy asked Teddy during recess. She had heard the rumor from the other teachers in the hallway that Cassie Klum had overdosed the night before.

"She's still alive."

"Is it bad?"

"We might not be there next time," Teddy answered. "Because we were there, she is alive."

"Why are you here? I'd want to be with my mom," Maddy commented. Teddy made a noise in his throat.

"I'd rather not. She'd be pissed if I missed school anyway."

"But..."

"I need some space," Teddy cut her off, moving away. Maddy watched him go, feeling bad for him.

 **Elsewhere**

Richard Thompson drummed his fingers on his desk as he surveyed all who owed him. Running a business was hard sometimes. He felt sorry for these people who needed the drug, but it angered him when they went so long without paying. You paid for a service, everyone knew that. He had a few who had an outstanding debt, and it was time to collect. He never liked doing the dirty work, so he had his men do it for him. He sighed, tapping the papers down to make them all straight before handing it over to the man beside him.

"These are them?" the man asked. He looked very tough. He was about six feet with a mustache, and his closely shaven head revealed a scar along the side from his eye to just past his ear. Richard didn't want to know how he got that. It didn't matter.

"Yes, Victor, it's them. Get to work, and remember, those who don't pay up..."

"I know," Victor smirked, going out the door. Richard sucked on his cigar slowly before exhaling. The drug business was a messy thing, but it sure as hell made good money.

* * *

 **Since the mother never got a name in the film, I gave her one. Anyway, I hope someone is reading this. If you have time to leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning in place for this chapter.**

* * *

Phil working on his riding lawn mower and cursing it. All he wanted to do was cut the grass. Was that too much to ask for? Maddy was on her horse, galloping around the trails. It was another lazy Saturday, which Phil always enjoyed. He looked up when he heard footsteps. His heart rose a little when he saw her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. I thought I heard a horse, so I came to investigate."

"Oh, yea. Maddy's riding."

Kate looked over to where Maddy was doing small jumps, and Phil saw that her face held a wistfulness to it.

"You wanna ride?"

"Hm? Oh, no," she shook her head. "No, I couldn't."

"It's no trouble really."

"Maybe another time," she said. He didn't push it, knowing that it would scare her off. She came a bit closer, looking at the lawn mower.

"Piece of shit," Phil joked.

"If you did this," Kate said, reaching, "and then this..." Phil watched in amazement as she worked. She reached around to start it, and it did without any hesitation. Kate dusted off her hands on her pants while Phil stared at the machine, which was now purring and ready to go.

"So, part time mechanic, huh?" he asked.

"I used to help my Dad. He was a genius at mechanics," she smiled. Then it faltered a little.

"He sounds amazing."

"He was," she said softly. Phil recognized the past tense. He was very familiar with that himself.

"You want a beer or something?" he asked, hoping it would lift the mood.

"Um, sure," she answered. She followed him to the deck and sat down on the steps to wait while he went inside. He returned with two beers and handed her one.

"So what made you move here?" Phil asked, curious. Kate took a swig before answering. She didn't really want to answer.

"It was time for a change."

"I get that."

Kate didn't say anymore, and Phil left it alone. They watched as Maddy rode around for a bit before noticing Kate was there. Phil already could tell without seeing her face that Maddy was getting ideas about him and Kate. He stole a peek at Kate as she watched Maddy, and he caught himself thinking about what her lips would taste like. He shook his head, clearing his throat. Kate looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Is it all right if I use your washroom?"

"Of course." He told her where to find it, and she stood and went inside. Phil patted his forehead with the palm of his hand. He needed to chill, but something about Kate made him feel like a teenager again, so awkward and stupid. After a few minutes, he stood and went inside to get rid of his now empty bottle. He found Kate staring at the photos on the wall.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Sorry. I just couldn't help but notice these. I'm a bit of a snoop when it comes to pictures."

"It's all right," Phil said, noticing the one she was looking at. Celia's smile was bright in it.

"Is she your wife?" Kate asked, pointing to her. She looked at him expectantly.

"She was, yes. She died."

"I'm sorry," Kate said, her eyes conveying empathy to him now.

"Thanks," he replied. He never knew what to say to that statement anyway.

"I should go," Kate said, gesturing to the door. "Thanks for the beer and the bathroom."

"No problem."

Kate gave another smile before walking out the door. Phil cursed himself for not asking her to stay. He was definitely out of practice for this.

...

"Do you like Kate?" Maddy asked at dinner that night. Phil pretended not to hear her. "Dad?"

"I'm thinking fishing tomorrow. What do you think?" he countered.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Answer me," Maddy said with a giggle.

"About what?"

"Kate! You like her," Maddy nodded solemnly. Phil felt warmth on his neck at this.

"I do not," he lied.

"I think she likes you too," Maddy went on.

"Oh, stop," Phil said, waving his hand.

"Don't mess it up," Maddy warned, going back to her book. Phil watched her before going back to his food. He wondered if Kate liked to fish.

...

Kate's phone rang in the middle of the night, and she banged around her nightstand trying to find it. Eyes bleary with sleep, she didn't have to see the screen to know who was calling.

"Yea?" she said. Her mouth was so sticky on the inside.

"Hey, Kate. Sorry to bother you, but we have an all hands on deck situation," Keith said.

"What's going on?"

"We think it's a robbery gone bad," he sighed. "It's bad."

"Okay. Text me the address," Kate said, getting up. She was wide awake now.

"Will do. See you soon."

She hung up and reached for her clothes. Within moments, her phone chimed with the text. She looked at the address while she went out to her car. She made it over there within fifteen minutes. An ambulance was there, but the lights weren't flashing. Kate made her way to the front steps where she smelled it. Fresh blood. It smacked her in the face, making her stop in her tracks. The images of the bodies in bags lined up in the wall crashed into her vision. She closed her eyes, willing it to go away.

"Kate? Over here," Keith said, waving. She took in a deep breath of fresh air before moving to join him. She looked around at the mess. It was only one victim. Male. Mid thirties. She took in the drug paraphernalia scattered on the coffee table.

"Not an overdose," she commented.

"No," Keith said. "Not a self inflicted gunshot wound either. Someone did this."

"Anyone else in the house?"

"A dog," Keith said quietly. Kate looked over to see the dead animal, and she felt instant tears in her eyes. Who would kill a dog too? This murderer was a monster on all levels. She clenched her jaw. So much for escaping horror. Even small towns had it.

"You all right?" Keith asked her, seeing the green tinge on her face. He wasn't feeling so well himself either.

"Yup," she lied. She started doing her job. She was going to find the person responsible and make them accountable.

 **The Next Day  
**

Phil was loading the groceries into his truck while Maddy was in the front seat waiting. He caught sight of a very tired looking Kate coming out of the coffee shop with a coffee in her hand. He watched her move to her cruiser and set it on top of the roof while unlocking her car and checking her phone. As Phil predicted, she shut the door and forgot her coffee. He set down the bag and hurried over to her, knocking on her window.

"Yea?" she asked, rolling it down. Phil reached for the cup and brought it down to her. She made an "aahh" noise and dropped her head. She started to laugh.

"I figured you really need this," Phil grinned. She took it from him.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, the bags under your eyes. The fact you left it on the roof of your car," he teased.

"Well, thank you. What would I do without you?" she asked.

"You up all night or something?"

"Yea."

"Uh oh," Phil said. "Bad?"

"I really can't say," she answered.

"I know. One cop to another, though, should I be concerned?" he asked. She chewed on her lip for a second.

"I don't know yet," she answered truthfully. "But I do have to get back."

"Okay. Good luck," Phil said, patting the roof of her car with his hand. He walked back to the truck where Maddy was watching now.

"And you said you didn't like her," she smirked. He made a face back.

"Ahhhh shut up," he said, mimicking Sylvester the cartoon cat. Maddy laughed. Phil looked over one last time as Kate drove away. He noticed she looked upset. He made a mental note to talk to her later.

...

"Hey, baby," Cassie said as Teddy stood beside her bed. "How are you?"

"I think what is important is how are you?" he said back. She gave a small smile.

"Always caring about others," she said. "I'm fine, honey."

"You scared us," Teddy said. Jimmy was sitting in the corner with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry," Cassie whispered.

"You really scared us. Mom, you have to stop," Teddy begged. Cassie ground her teeth, knowing that lashing out at him wouldn't do any good. She knew he didn't understand.

"I'll try," she nodded.

"No, you need to do. There is no more trying," Teddy said. "You are going to die if you keep doing this."

"Nonsense," Cassie shrugged it off.

"Mom!"

"Teddy, don't talk to me like that," Cassie warned. "Jimmy!"

"Come on, son," Jimmy said, standing up. "Let's let her rest."

He put his hand on Teddy's shoulder and steered him out of the room.

"You're with me, though, right? She needs to stop," Teddy said.

"I'm with you son, but it's harder than you think."

Teddy felt frustrated then. Everyone kept saying how hard it was. Wasn't there anybody who could say yes, it was hard, but they could help her get through it?

...

Victor felt a little bad for killing the dog. It had been an accident really. It had all happened so fast. The guy was refusing to pay, and he threatened Victor with cops. The nerve. The dog just happened to be in the way when it all went down. He had found the big stash of cash under the guy's bed, which would pay off his debt. Richard didn't say anything about leaving the people dead or alive. He just wanted his money. Victor looked at his list. Only a few more to go.

* * *

 **I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore. I'll assume people are enjoying the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil waited until he knew Kate was home for a while before going over. He found her sitting on her deck and staring off into the distance.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to check in. You seemed a little shaken earlier," he said. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her invitation.

"Come on up," she sighed. He obeyed. He sat in the chair beside her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"I just...I wasn't ready for something so gory so fast," she replied. "I was hoping this place would stay boring."

"Boring?" Phil laughed. "It's anything but that."

"I see that now."

"You wanted boring? Where did you come from?" He was curious. She was quiet. He knew she was thinking carefully about whether or not she could trust him.

"I was FBI," Kate finally said. "I was put on a case where I was badly used. I was even bait once during it. I almost died from a cartel strangling me, and all because they wanted to get information from him. They used me because they knew I'd play by the book, that I'd be too naive to notice what they were doing. I figured it out, though."

Phil was quiet as he listened. He knew she needed to tell someone.

"Then, when they finished their dirty work, he came and put his gun in my face, ordering me to sign it off as a legal operation," she went on. "I refused, and he threatened to kill me. He told me I was not a wolf, that I should go somewhere where the law still existed. So here I am."

"I'm sorry," Phil said. He didn't know what else to say. He felt angry at this man who had hurt her.

"I've seen things, Phil. Things I can't un-see," she said quietly. Without really thinking too much about it, he reached over and took her hand in his. She finally looked at him then.

"I understand," he said.

"Earlier you said 'from one cop to another.' Does that mean you were a police officer?" she asked. She didn't take her hand away.

"I was. I did a big undercover job in a biker gang, and it ended badly, so I quit. Moved here for the quiet life, and at first things were rough, but they're all right now."

"Keith mentioned."

"Of course he did," Phil chuckled.

"So what do you do now?"

"Carpentry with Teedo."

"Big switch."

"Yea, but I like it. More relaxing," he smiled.

"Maybe I should have just gotten out of the game altogether," she sighed.

"I think you just gotta work through what happened and realize that here isn't there," Phil commented.

"Easier said than done. Do you know that I still look over my shoulder for him?" she asked.

"Who is he?"

"Alejandro," she answered.

"Do you think he'll come after you?"

"I don't know," she replied. "There should be no reason for him to. I did what he wanted."

She stood then, releasing Phil's hand. He noticed it felt empty without hers.

"I'm going to get some sleep now," she said. "If I don't, I'll never be able to function tomorrow."

"Okay," he agreed, standing up. They stood facing each other for a moment. Phil wanted to hug her, but he didn't know if it would make things awkward.

"Thanks for listening," she said softly. She reached over and touched his cheek with her hand gently before moving past him and going inside. Phil felt his skin burn from where she touched it. As he walked back home, he couldn't help but realize how much he had missed being touched like that.

...

"Cassie Klum," a voice said, making her open her eyes. She blinked, not recognizing the man standing next to her.

"Yea?" she asked.

"It's time to pay up," he said. Cassie felt a jolt of fear then. This was Victor. The Collector.

"I'm a little detained right now," she told him. "I'll get it for you when I get out of here in two days."

"You better," he warned, tapping her forehead. "There will be consequences if you don't."

"I'll get your money," she snapped. He saluted her as he went out the door. Cassie felt her heart sink. She had no idea how she was going to get the money.

 **The Next Day**

"So, you ask her out yet?" Teedo asked. Phil couldn't respond due to the pencil in his mouth. He was holding up the measuring tape on their next project. He just shook his head.

"Better act quick before someone else swoops in," Teedo warned. Phil finished and took the pencil out.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"I'm just saying," Teedo smirked. Phil rolled his eyes in response. The memory of her hand in his was still fresh. Of course he wanted to ask her out, but he knew she was busy with the case. He'd wait until it was over.

...

Kate already knew the incident was about drugs and money and not robbery, but when Keith figured it out, she acted surprised. He sat down at his desk heavily.

"No prints, no weapon, no evidence," he sighed. "No case."

"Just like that, it's over?" Kate asked.

"We have absolutely nothing to go on," he answered. "Hard to have a case with nothing." Kate knew he was right, but it still angered her that the perpetrator was going to get away with it. At the end of the day, she went home feeling empty and numb. She couldn't help but see Maddy riding her horse when she drove by, so she stopped.

"Wanna ride?" Maddy asked, seeing her and pausing.

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all!" Maddy beamed. She hopped off her horse and tied it to the fence to go get the other one for Kate. Within minutes, Kate was riding. She felt like a kid again. The only thing missing was her Dad.

"You've ridden before?" Maddy asked when they started off.

"When I was your age," Kate smiled. Oh how she had missed it.

"Can I tell you something?" Maddy said after a while.

"Sure," Kate nodded.

"My friend, Teddy, is really worried about his mom. He said she's an addict. Do addicts ever get better?"

"If it's what they want. If they can get the right help," Kate answered.

"I don't know if his mom wants to," Maddy said sadly. "It's hurting him so much."

"It might take a while for her to figure it out. She might never figure it out," Kate told her. "It's unfortunate, but these things happen sometimes."

"I know," Maddy nodded. Kate saw Phil come home then, and her heart fluttered. Why she had touched his face last night was beyond her. It was almost like a reflex. His hand had been so warm in hers too.

"Hey," he said when he got out of his truck and saw them.

"Hi, Dad," Maddy beamed. Kate just nodded at him.

"You got company this time," Phil noted, smiling at Kate.

"She's better than you," Maddy teased. Phil faked a hurt expression.

"That hurt, Mads," he said.

"I should really get home, but thanks for the ride," Kate said to Maddy.

"Please stay," Maddy begged. Kate wanted to, but she felt a bit awkward with Phil now after touching him like that. He'd have questions for sure.

"It's nothing fancy," Phil said. "Just some steaks."

"You sure know how to appeal to a woman's heart," Kate joked.

"Is that a yes?" Phil asked. She felt her face heat up a little.

"Sure," she nodded. "Why not?" She helped Maddy put the horses in for the night and walked to the house with her.

"Between you and me," Maddy whispered to her just before the steps. "My Dad likes you."

"Does he?"

"Don't tell him I told you," Maddy said, rushing up head of her. Kate followed and stepped inside. She wasn't sure how to take this news.

"Hey, Mads, you wanna help me in here?" Phil asked.

"Okay."

"Anything I can do?" Kate asked.

"You just sit there looking as pretty as you are," Phil answered, taking the steaks to the grill outside. Maddy caught Kate's eye and made an "I told you so" face at her.

"I don't mind helping," Kate offered. Maddy handed her a knife then, and she started peeling potatoes with her. After a few minutes, Phil came back.

"Oh, I see," he teased Maddy. "You asked her to stay so she'd help you do the work. I'm on to you."

"No," Maddy tried.

"I don't mind," Kate said again.

"I know. I'm just messing with her," Phil said. Luther appeared then, nudging his shin.

"Ah yes. Your dinner too," Phil commented. The cat rushed over to what Kate assumed was the cupboard door with his food in it and sat patiently until Phil had it ready for him.

"Whose cat is this again?" Phil asked.

"You do it better," Maddy answered smartly. Phil pretended to swat her and shook his head. Kate liked this. No, she loved this. She missed the domestic life of a family. Cooking a meal together with someone was something she hadn't done for a long time.

...

When it was finished, Maddy went outside to do her homework while Kate helped Phil clean up.

"Thank you again. It was very good," she said.

"Anytime," he responded. Kate kept waiting for him to bring up last night, but he didn't. She didn't know what that meant. Maybe he wasn't interested. Maybe she had misread the whole thing. She was so absorbed in her thinking that she missed what he had said. To get her attention, he flicked water on her from the sink.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. He smirked.

"Earth to Kate," he said. Not even stopping to think, she put her hand in the soapy water and flung some back at him.

"Oh it's on," he grinned. She splashed while he grabbed the tap and turned it on, aiming it at her. She shrieked. He was laughing as she fought to turn it back onto himself, soaking herself in the process.

"Truce," she gasped. "Truce!" He turned off the tap.

"You are no match for the hose," he teased. Kate reached into the sink then and pulled out a bowl, tossing the water in it on him. He stood there in shock before bursting out into laughter again. She joined him.

"I'm so sorry," she said after. "I've made such a mess."

"It's all right," he replied. "I got you soaked."

"I'll dry," she said.

"Let me get you something dry to put on," he said, going to his room. Kate bent to dry off the floor while he was gone. She was wringing out the towel when he returned holding one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks," she said, taking it. She went to the bathroom to change. Thankfully it had a logo on it that would hide the fact she wasn't wearing her bra anymore since it got soaked too. When she came out, she caught him changing his own shirt, and she paused to admire him. Then she felt weird for spying.

"So, do you always have water fights with your company?" she asked, setting her clothes on the counter.

"Only if they fight back," he replied. It was getting dark outside by now, so Maddy had returned.

"What happened?" she asked, eyeing Kate in her father's shirt.

"He sprayed me," Kate explained.

"She wasn't listening," Phil defended himself.

"Oookay," Maddy said, heading for her room. She was smiling, though.

"I should go," Kate said after she was gone. "Thank you again. I'll bring this back." She gestured to the shirt.

"Whenever," he said. He walked her to the door, and she clutched her wet clothes in her hands while figuring out what to do next.

"Good night," she started.

"Good night," he responded. They stood face to face for a moment before Kate stepped back and went down the stairs. Phil watched her walk away, and he cursed himself for not making a move. He had really wanted to kiss her, but he chickened out. He was pretty sure he'd blown all future chances because of it. Groaning, he went back inside. He'd missed his shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate awoke the next morning clutching Phil's shirt in her arms. She lifted her head. She'd fallen asleep that way for some reason. His shirt just had his smell on it, and she was comforted by it. She felt a little silly, though. It was just a shirt. She got up and started her morning routine. She thought again about the night before for the millionth time. He hadn't kissed her, but he looked like he had wanted to. Was he afraid to? She knew he probably hadn't done anything since his wife had died, and she respected that. If she was in his position, she'd be cautious too. By the time she got to the office, she had replayed the evening over again but with an added scene where he had kissed her. She wondered what it would be like.

"Feeling better?" Keith asked when she went inside. He knew the last case had gotten to her. He knew the fact they had no case to pursue bothered her even more. He could read these things.

"Sort of," she answered.

"Well, it's a quiet day so far," Keith reassured her. Kate didn't feel comforted by this. She sat down and thought about the murder case. The image of the dog flashed through her mind, and she tried to shake it out. She wanted justice, and she knew she wasn't going to get it unless some miracle evidence popped up. The question on her mind was, who did it? And were they finished? Was there more victims going to come? This was bothering her greatly.

...

"Mom comes home today," Teddy said to Maddy at recess. They were on the swings.

"Is she going to stop?"

"I don't know. She seems scared, though, for some reason."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

Teddy dragged his feet in the sand. Something was bothering his mother, and he had no clue how to figure out what it was. Even Jimmy had noticed. They just didn't talk about it. Teddy knew his mother went through withdrawals, but this seemed different somehow. She was looking over her shoulder a lot.

"I'm sure she's just trying to recover from what happened," Maddy said encouragingly.

"I hope so."

...

Phil was hoping to bump into Kate in town that afternoon, but he didn't. He wished he could redo the night before. He had the feeling she was disappointed with him. He also couldn't stop thinking about Celia. Yes, she had wanted him to move on and be happy, but it still didn't feel right. It felt like a betrayal to her and their relationship as silly as that sounded. He wouldn't have wanted Celia to be alone forever if he had been the one to die instead.

"Dude, you got that look on your face," Teedo said, bringing him back to the task at hand.

"What look?"

"The lovestruck look."

"Come off it," Phil scoffed.

"Just take her out already. Your slowness is driving me insane," Teedo sighed.

"I'm not just going to jump into something when I barely know her," Phil argued.

"It's a date, Phil, not marriage," Teedo snorted. Phil blushed.

"Right. Focus, will you? I don't need to be taking you to the hospital again."

"Yea, yea."

Phil worked and thought. Then, he had an idea.

...

Kate got home and found Phil on her doorstep.

"Hey," he said.

"You want your shirt back," she nodded. "I get it. It's a cool shirt. I'd really miss it too if I were you."

"I'm not here for that," he laughed. She smiled as she let herself in. He followed.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked, handing him his shirt all the same.

"I wanted to know if you would be interested in going to dinner with me. Without Maddy," Phil added.

"Like a date?" Kate asked, getting to the point. Did his ears just go red?

"Yea," he nodded. He put his hands into his pockets, the shirt slung over his shoulder.

"Okay," she agreed. What would the harm be? His grin in response was making her feel very warm inside.

"See you at six," he said, sauntering off. She watched him walk away, getting lost in her thoughts.

...

Victor knew Cassie didn't have the money. He started putting plan B into action. Killing the other guy had been because he'd fought back. Cassie just needed to be scared. He would scare her but good. If that didn't work, then he'd do what he had to do. He gathered another guy to help him as he broke into the school and started strategically placing his explosives. If by tomorrow she hadn't paid up, he'd put things into action. Then she'd see how serious he was.

...

Kate couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. It was much needed. It helped distract her from the fact she was probably never going to find that man's murderer. It also felt good to be out with Phil. He seemed to be enjoying himself too. When he dropped her off, he walked her to the door. Kate thought it was almost cute how nervous he suddenly got.

"I had a really good time," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"It's been a while since I've had a good time," Phil admitted.

"If you want to do it again, let me know," Kate said, reaching out to squeeze his arm. Phil knew she was giving him the signal and go ahead to kiss her. He felt very nervous. He hadn't been this nervous when he'd first kissed Celia had he? Then again, now that he remembered it, she had kissed him first. Oye.

"Phil?" Kate asked. She was standing so close to him.

"Yea?"

"I won't hurt you," she said softly.

"I know."

He took in everything about her then, and he knew she was just as vulnerable as he was. All he had to do was close the gap. He made his decision, and he didn't regret it. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined. He held her close as they continued. After a moment, she pulled back.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. He did want to, but he also didn't want to go too fast.

"Maddy's at home," he managed to say. It was true. Even though she was 13, he didn't want her to be alone too long in the dark.

"Right," Kate nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he shook his head. He was still holding her in his arms.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," she said, giving him one last sensual kiss. He stood dazed as she smirked and went inside. He didn't really remember how he got home.

...

Maddy heard her father come into the house. She was dying to know what happened on his date. She was very excited.

"Hi!" she said, bouncing into view and startling him.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a stroke," Phil said, clutching his chest.

"How did it go? Tell me everything," Maddy ordered. He laughed.

"It was fine. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's barely after 9:30," she wrinkled her nose.

"On a school night," he said, tapping her nose with his finger. "We agreed, remember?"

"Ugh, but I'm almost a teenager," she whined.

"A teenager who needs sleep to help study," Phil said. "When you're 15, talk to me about a later bedtime."

"That's so far away," she lamented.

"Quit stalling," he said.

"Did you at least kiss her?!" Maddy asked, desperate. When he flushed, she had her answer. "You did! You totally did!"

"I am not confirming or denying anything with you," he said, moving away.

"You don't have to. Your face gave it away," she said smugly.

"Bed. Now," he said, pointing. She skipped off, thrilled that he had made that first step. Phil did his best to stop thinking about Kate and what he wanted to do with her. When it was near midnight and he was in his own bed, he was still thinking about her. His phone lit up the room, and he knew a text had come in. He grabbed it and looked at it. Then he sat up. She had texted that she was on his porch. That meant she couldn't stop thinking about him either. He carefully hurried down to the door where she was standing.

"If this is too forward, tell me," she said when he came out. "I just...I can't stop thinking about you. I'm going crazy."

"You and me both," Phil said, grabbing her face and kissing her. He was mindful of his sleeping child upstairs, though.

"I know you can't leave, so I thought I'd come here. Is that okay?" she asked once they broke for air. He didn't answer. He took her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. She tiptoed behind him as he led her to his room. He was grateful that it was a good distance away from Maddy's room. Once inside with the door shut, he kissed her hungrily again, picking her up into his arms.

"You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?" she asked, joking. Her last almost sexual encounter had nearly cost her her life.

"I will never hurt you," he replied, echoing her own statement from earlier. Satisfied, she let herself go.

...

Phil opened his eyes when his alarm went off the next morning. For a moment, he was feeling confused about what had happened the night before. When Kate stirred beside him, he remembered. He sat up.

"Hi," she said, touching his arm. He heard Maddy already up and moving around.

"Maddy," he said.

"No, it's Kate. Did I really make you lose your mind last night?" she asked, teasing.

"No, no, Maddy," he hissed.

"Right," Kate said. She didn't know how well Maddy would take to her father sleeping with their neighbor so quickly. Phil jumped into his pants and threw on a t-shirt while she watched. He knew Maddy wouldn't care, but he didn't want to subject Kate to the excitement of Maddy so early in the morning.

"Wait for my signal," he said, going out. Kate hurried and got dressed herself. She had to be at work in half an hour. She cracked open the door, waiting.

"Hey, Mads," Phil was saying.

"Hey, Dad," Maddy replied. "Are you gonna go out with Kate again? I really like her. And you kissed her! So that means you really like her too."

"You're a real pain in the butt, you know that?" Phil teased. "Just get ready for school." Kate smiled to herself. At least Maddy liked her. She crept down the hallway towards the door. If she could make it without Maddy seeing her, it would be great. Then, her phone rang. Kate mentally cursed herself as the silence from the other room made the ringtone that much louder.

"Gotta get that," Phil said quickly, rushing. He prodded Kate back down to his bedroom while saying "hello!" loudly and pretending to answer his phone. Kate answered it.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Kate, can you come in a little earlier? Why are you whispering?" Keith asked, suddenly realizing.

"Sorry," Kate said in her normal voice once she was back in Phil's room. "Just woke up."

"Right. Anyway, I need you to come in earlier to help cover me. I have to go out of town for a bit."

"Sure. I'll be right there," Kate said, hanging up. Phil gave her a look. "I'm sorry!" She started to giggle.

"Dad?" Maddy's voice asked outside the door.

"Uh, yea?" he called.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just fine," he answered. He opened his window, looking at Kate. "You'll have to go out here."

"That's fine," she nodded. She threw her leg over the sash, grabbing his face for one last kiss before jumping down to the ground. Phil closed it and went out of his room to find Maddy standing there.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem weird."

"I'm fine, Mads. Go on then, make your lunch," Phil said. He moved past her to the kitchen. Maddy took one last look into his room and smirked to herself when she saw the pair of women's shoes on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

****Trigger Warning activated for this chapter.****

* * *

"Have a good day," Cassie said to Teddy as she dropped him off. He waved at her as he walked off. She gripped the steering wheel. She hadn't been able to get the money. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't told Jimmy. He'd freak at her. Gator wasn't around to help her anymore either, not that she had fully forgiven him for accidentally shooting her in the gut. She watched Teddy go into the school, and she hoped he would never end up in her predicament. She hoped he would be smarter than that.

...

Phil kept thinking about Kate. He had no idea he could feel that way for another woman. He didn't want to say he was falling in love with her because that seemed too soon, but that was kind of what his feeling was. He couldn't explain it otherwise. He had no idea if she felt the same way.

"You got laid," Teedo said as soon as he saw Phil.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell. It's all over your face, man," Teedo grinned.

"I prefer it when people respect my privacy," Phil commented.

"So you're not denying it?"

"I'm not confirming or denying anything. You're almost worse than Maddy," Phil said, exasperated. Teedo just raised his shoulders and made a face before dropping them and digging out his tools. Phil had gotten to the job earlier. Maddy had peppered him with questions as he took her to school, and he had needed the silence before Teedo got there.

"You gonna see her again?" Teedo asked after a while. Phil looked over at him.

"She's my neighbor. I can't miss her."

"You know what I mean."

"We'll see," Phil eventually said. He was leaving it up to Kate.

...

Teddy took his seat next to Maddy as they waited for the teacher to get there. Their science teacher was always late it seemed.

"I saw your mom drop you off. She must be feeling better," Maddy noted.

"I guess so," Teddy replied. He didn't know what to think of his mother right now. They both looked up when a man entered their classroom.

"Who are you?" a kid asked.

"Your substitute teacher," he answered.

"Where's Miss Lee?"

"Sick."

Maddy didn't like the look of this substitute teacher. He had a mean vibe coming off of him. The PA system came on then.

"Attention, students. Please make your way to the gymnasium for an important, last minute assembly."

"I don't like this," Maddy murmured to Teddy. Something was wrong here.

"You heard him," the substitute said. "Let's go." Maddy and Teddy made sure to hang back to the end. Maddy noticed the man was scanning the faces of the kids. She wondered why.

"Come on, move," he ordered. They went down the hall. Both Maddy and Teddy waited for the man to turn away from them before sliding into the nurse's office.

"What's happening?" Maddy whispered.

"I don't know," Teddy whispered back. "But I think we should get out of here."

"I agree."

"There's a vent here," Teddy said, pointing. "I bet it takes us outside."

"Okay."

Maddy watched as he pulled out his pocket knife to twist off the screws. She helped him pull the grate off. The hole in the wall looked daunting.

"Ladies first," Teddy said, gesturing.

"Oh come on," she whined.

"Just go," he ordered. Maddy knew it was stupid to argue since something big was about to happen. She just knew it. Bracing herself for cobwebs and other icky stuff, she started to crawl into the duct. Teddy came behind her and pulled the grate into the hole after him. He hoped it wouldn't fall over and give them away.

...

Kate was at her desk when the call came in.

"Kate Macer."

"You gotta help!" a woman's voice said frantically.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"The school. It's been taken over. The kids are hostages!"

"What? What are you saying? Where are you? Who are you?" Kate asked. She stood, snapping her fingers to get the other two deputies' attentions.

"I'm the vice principal, Amy. I'm at the local public school. I managed to free myself. They've taken all the kids to the gymnasium. I overheard them talking. They're looking for Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Teddy Klum."

"Why?"

"I don't know! You gotta come quick!" Amy hissed. She quickly told Kate the address of the school. Thankfully, there was only one school in this town, so it wouldn't be hard to find.

"Okay, we're coming," Kate said after. "Hang tight, and get out if you can."

Amy hung up on her, and Kate jumped into action. She made a call to Keith too, but she only got his voicemail.

"You gotta come back. The public school has been taken over by an unknown hostile. They're looking for Teddy Klum. Call me back!"

Kate just knew this was connected to her murder case. It had to be. They were so close together. She felt her adrenaline rush then. Phil's daughter, Maddy, was also in that school.

...

Phil felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, so he stopped the saw and answered it. He was smiling because he had seen it was Kate.

"Hey," he said.

"Phil, there's a situation," Kate said quickly. She was using her cop voice. He was instantly alert.

"What's going on?"

"The vice principal of Maddy's school called me. There are hostiles inside with the kids. They're looking for Teddy Klum."

Phil felt his heart drop and then start to pound loudly in his ears. Teddy Klum? What had Cassie done now?

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way there."

"Hold up. I'll meet you first. Don't go rushing in there. We don't know what's going on yet."

"Phil, there are a lot of kids in there..."

"I know, including mine. If they hear you burst in, they might hurt the kids."

"I know. Meet me a block away from the school."

Phil raced to his truck.

"Phil?" Teedo called after him.

"Maddy's in danger," Phil called back.

"Again?"

"You coming or not?" Phil was getting into his truck now.

"Wait up!" Teedo said, hurrying to join him. Phil skidded onto the road. He hoped his daughter was safe.

...

Maddy wished she hadn't forgotten her phone at home. Teddy didn't have one, so they were stranded in the duct work of the school without a way of calling for help. They got lost and didn't know where the exit was. Maddy was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Teddy was breathing a little harder himself.

"Someone had to call for help," he reasoned.

"Maybe, but I don't hear anything," Maddy said. "I wish my Dad was here."

"You and me both," Teddy agreed. The PA system turned on again, and they both froze.

"Teddy Klum," a voice said. "It would be a wise decision for you to join us in the gymnasium. The longer you stay away, the more people I hurt. I'm not joking around, Teddy. Five minutes or someone dies."

"Oh God," Teddy whimpered. "What do we do?!"

"You think they'll actually hurt someone?" Maddy asked. They could hear shouts and screams from below, which made them realize how close to the gym they were. Maddy gripped Teddy's arm hard, making him squeak. There were more screams and then silence.

"I can't let anyone die," Teddy cried.

"But they'll probably kill you," Maddy hissed.

"They'll kill more people if I don't get down there," Teddy insisted. He wasn't sure why he was saying this. He was terrified of dying, but he also didn't want anyone else to get hurt either. Maybe if he went, they'd let everyone go, and Phil Broker would save him before it was too late.

"We don't know that..."

"I can't take that risk. You get out of here, Maddy, but I have to go."

"Teddy, no!"

"Up there!" a voice shouted. Maddy screamed as bullets burst through the duct work.

"IDIOT! NO SHOOTING!" a man's voice shouted.

"GO!" Teddy shouted at her. She started to crawl away quickly. She looked back only once to see Teddy drop down out of sight through the weakened duct. She feared for his life.

...

Phil leaped out of his truck and raced over to Kate, who was waiting for him.

"Shots were fired inside," she told him. "Multiple shots. We gotta go in."

"They haven't called and said what they want yet?"

"No. Who is Teddy Klum? Why him?" Kate asked.

"I have an idea," Phil answered.

"Tell me."

"His mother is a meth addict. I bet you anything she owes someone some money."

"And they're using her son to make her pay up," Kate finished, realizing. "This is related to my murder case then. Only this time, they're trying to scare her not kill her."

"You really think the two are related?" Phil asked.

"I really do," Kate nodded. "Call it cop intuition, but I just know it. So, what's the plan?"

"We can't knock the front door down. Too risky. I say we set up a perimeter, try to get eyes inside, and then figure out how to get them out safely," Phil said.

"Let's go," Kate urged. They went on foot over to the school. Phil had his gun from his truck along with some knives. He strapped them to his legs and stuffed the gun in the back of his pants. Teedo was hanging back.

"Should I help?" he asked.

"Stay out here. If any kid makes it out, get them to safety," Phil ordered.

"Got it," Teedo nodded. The other two deputies went with Phil and Kate. Kate ordered them to hold position at a corner of the school.

"I'm going in," she said quietly.

"I'm going with you," Phil insisted.

"No, it's too risky. I go in and scope it out. Then I'll let you know what's going on."

"All right." He didn't agree with it, but he knew it was pointless in arguing. It wasted time. Kate peered into a classroom window and saw that it was empty. She tried all the windows until she found one that was left open. Phil boosted her inside, and she landed on the other side. She regulated her breathing as she crept to the door of the room. She listened in the hallway, and she heard voices. She peeked and saw two armed hostiles walking the hallway chatting together. She waited for them to pass before slinking out and going towards where she thought the gymnasium was. She crouched down outside the door, listening. She could hear students inside, so she knew she had the right place. Very carefully, she pushed the door open a crack. She could see a man standing with her back to her right in front of her, and she could see about six others spread out around the gym. All the students and teachers were sitting on the floor with hands behind their heads. She could see one man on his phone, and he had his hand on the shoulder of a boy, who Kate presumed must be Teddy. She let the door shut quietly and made her way back to the classroom. On her way, though, she could hear sniffling and frantic breathing. She stopped, listening. She made sure the hall patrols weren't coming before grabbing a chair and putting it against the wall to look into the vent. She could see a child curled up crying.

"Maddy?" she asked. Maddy's head snapped up.

"Kate?!"

"Come here," Kate whispered. She pulled the grate off gently and set it down. She pulled Maddy out and lowered her to the floor.

"I'm scared," Maddy whimpered.

"It's okay. Help is here. We're just figuring out the best way to get everyone out," Kate reassured her. "Come on." She led Maddy to the window.

"Teddy's in trouble," Maddy said.

"I know."

"Where's my Dad?"

Kate ignored this as she opened the window.

"Phil?"

Phil appeared instantly.

"What's the verdict?"

"About 11 guys armed. Two in the halls on this side and about seven in the gym. I expect there will be two others in the halls on the other side of the school to make it the 11."

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"First, get your daughter out of here," Kate said, moving to hoist Maddy up to the window.

"Dad!" she cried.

"Shhh," Kate said quickly, looking at the door anxiously. So far the patrols hadn't heard them.

"C'mere," Phil said, reaching for her. Kate lowered Maddy into his arms, and he hurried her to Teedo. Kate crouched down to hide again, waiting for him to come back.

"Dad, I'm scared," Maddy said as they ran.

"I know you are. Listen, I need you to stay with Teedo, okay? Don't come after me."

"Are you gonna save Teddy?"

"I'm gonna save them all," Phil promised. He wasn't about to let some scumbag and his team hurt innocent teachers or children. He hugged her tightly, and she released him reluctantly.

"Here," Teedo said, handing him a shotgun.

"I don't wanna know where you got that," Phil shook his head, taking it. He ran back to the school. "Kate?"

"Here," she said back. Phil handed her his shotgun before he jumped and grabbed the window. Kate grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him in. He landed hard on top of her, making her wince in pain.

"Sorry," he apologized. He got up and pulled her to her feet. They both went to the door.

"So, take out the patrols first?" she asked.

"Yea," he nodded. He didn't see them, so he went out. Kate went behind him. He made his way carefully through the halls. His mind kept returning to the fact that this was happening. Kate suddenly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into the supply closet.

"What?" he asked, hushed.

"They were coming up behind us," she whispered, gesturing.

"I take one, you take one?" he asked.

"Sure."

They waited until they were right in front of them before bursting out of the closet. Phil grabbed the first one, twisted his arm and punched his throat while Kate launched herself onto the second one and sucker punched him before knocking his head against the cement wall. Both patrols fell at the same time unconscious. They dragged them into the closet and secured them before moving on. Phil retrieved his shotgun again. Feeling confident, they went for the gymnasium.


	8. Chapter 8

****Trigger warning activated.****

* * *

Victor knew Cassie was freaking out right now since he had just called to tell her he had her son. Her crying, screaming, and pleading did not soften him. She was an addict. She'd do or say anything. Victor had lots of experience with this. He looked down at the shivering Teddy, and he felt a little sorry for the boy. There were some parts of his job that he didn't like to do, but he did them. It was why he didn't have a family of his own or anyone to care about. He knew how fast it all could be taken away. He surveyed the room, seeing all the frightened adults and children. Cassie knew the consequences if she didn't hurry up.

...

"Wait," Kate said, stopping outside the Principal's office.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Amy," Kate answered, cautiously opening the door. Phil went in behind her. They couldn't see anyone, but Kate saw the blood. She felt sick when she saw the principal lying on the floor, blood pooled around him. Phil bent to check for vitals.

"He's still alive, but barely," Phil told Kate.

"We have to get him out of here," Kate said.

"Hello?"

They whirled to see a woman crawl out from under her desk.

"Amy?"

"Yes," she said tearfully.

"Come on," Kate said, helping her up. "We'll get you out of here."

"He's hurt," Amy pointed.

"I got him," Phil said, carefully getting the principal into a fireman's carry. He was a small man, therefore he was easy to lift up. Kate took Phil's shotgun and led the way, Amy hiding behind her. They made it to front door without any trouble. Kate checked first for safety before leading them down the steps. One of the deputies saw and ran towards them, taking the principal from Phil.

"What's the status in there?" the deputy asked.

"Two are down. Possibly nine left. Seven for sure," Kate explained.

"Keith is almost here," he replied before leaving with the principal to the ambulance. Phil took his gun back and marched towards the school. Kate was right behind him. She wished they had more manpower on the police force, but since it was such a small town, reinforcements were far away.

"What is the best way to do this?" she asked as he paused in the hallway.

"I think maybe lure them out," he answered.

"Think it'll work?"

"It might for one or two. The leader will get smart after that."

"What if I waved the white flag and went in to talk? See what he wants?"

Phil pondered this carefully. It was risky. He wasn't sure if it would work anyway. Kate's phone began to ring, so she stepped back out of the building.

"Macer," she answered.

"Ah, yes, Kate Macer. FBI's reject agent," a male voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked. Phil cocked his head to listen, noticing the change in her tone.

"I am the person who has your school under lock down. It's my understanding you've taken out two of my men already. I must warn you, if you continue to make your way in here and try to save everyone, you'll be sorry."

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"The person who knows what I want already knows what they need to do. All you can do is wait."

"But..."

The person hung up then, leaving Kate to stare at her phone.

"Was it him?" Phil asked.

"Yea. He said the person who knows what he wants knows what to do."

"I see."

"He knows where I'm from, so he's done his homework on the law enforcement of this town," she went on. "If he's got Teddy, then it's..."

"Cassie," Phil cut her off. He moved down the steps and over to where the deputy was standing by.

"Get Cassie Klum here. Now," he ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," the deputy, Sean, scoffed.

"Get her here," Kate said before Phil could open his mouth. "That's an order."

She turned to Phil.

"We'll see what she has to say for herself then."

...

Cassie was a wreck. She didn't even have anything to help calm her down either. Jimmy was at work. He had no idea what was going on. She didn't want him involved anyway. He'd ruin it all and get their son killed. Cassie had begged the people she thought would help her, but no one was giving her anything. They were all too afraid she'd use it to buy more drugs. Well, this was to save her son's life, but she couldn't exactly tell them that. When the police called her to come to the school, she had no choice but to go. When she got there and saw the officers standing and watching with the paramedics, she felt her knees give out. This just became much more real to her.

"Cassie," a woman said, approaching her. She was obviously an officer. Phil Broker was behind her. Cassie knew he would know what was going on instantly. She felt ashamed.

"That's me," Cassie replied. She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the ground.

"I'm Kate Macer," the woman introduced herself. "Cassie, do you know what is going on?"

"Hostage situation," Cassie nodded, taking a glance at the school now. Her son was in there. He was probably so scared.

"Do you know why?" Kate pressed.

"Because of me," Cassie whispered.

"What happened?" Phil asked gently. Cassie met his eyes then. After everything she and Gator had done to him, he was still being nice to her. They had made a truce, but she hadn't expected kindness from him.

"They want money," Cassie said.

"Who does?" Kate asked.

"I don't know who the top person is, but it's Victor in there with my son," Cassie said, pointing.

"Victor who?"

"I don't know his last name."

"Well, that is more than what we had," Kate said kindly.

"How much do they want?" Phil asked Cassie. She hung her head. It was a shamefully high number, but they had let her off the hook a lot of times until now. She always knew her luck would run out.

"Twelve grand," she answered. "And I don't have it. I can't get it. He's going to kill my son." Cassie broke into fresh tears now, hugging herself tightly. Kate placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Not on my watch," Kate promised. There was an exclaim from the gathered crowd, making them all turn to the school. A boy was coming down the steps as fast as he could. Kate and Phil ran to meet him.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked, kneeling in front of him. The boy was crying and shaking.

"H-h-h-he s-s-said o-o-one..." the boy tried before choking on fresh tears. Kate rubbed his back reassuringly as he tried to calm himself.

"One what?" Kate asked gently.

"One hour before he kills everyone inside," the boy managed to say. Then he started to cry again. "My s-s-s-sister is in there..."

Phil felt his heart clench. He looked over to where Teedo and Maddy were, feeling ever so thankful that his daughter had gotten out.

"You've been very, very brave," Kate said, hugging the boy, who was crying harder now.

"Max?! MAX!" a woman shrieked. She came into view, and the boy ran to her.

"Mommy," he cried.

"Where's Melissa?" she asked.

"Inside..."

"Oh my God!" the mother wailed.

"Take him to the medics to check him over," Phil instructed her, and she obeyed. He turned to Kate.

"What now?" Kate asked.

"I'm going back in," Phil answered.

"We don't even know what we're dealing with," Kate argued.

"He's threatening innocent lives. That's enough for me," Phil said, moving to the entrance of the school. Kate rushed after him.

"I have an idea," she started.

"I'm listening," Phil nodded.

...

Teddy looked around at everyone and knew they were terrified. He was himself. He looked over at the leader, who was playing with a toothpick in his mouth and tapping his gun on his knee. Teddy wondered if he could talk him out of his plan. It was worth a try.

"Mister," Teddy started, making the guy look at him.

"Oh, call me Victor," he replied.

"Okay. Victor?"

"What's up?"

"Can't you let these guys go? It's me you want. Why do they have to suffer?"

Victor pondered over this. After sending the scrawny kid out with the message, he knew the people outside would be getting antsy. He admired Teddy's ability to ask the question.

"Well, Teddy, it goes like this: your mama owes me a lot of money. This is her fault if she doesn't bring it to me."

"What if we gave you the money? Between all of us I'm sure we could get it," Teddy reasoned.

"That's sweet of you to bail out your mama, but it has to come from her. Otherwise, she doesn't learn her lesson."

"So me dying is how she will learn her lesson," Teddy said factually, feeling very afraid suddenly.

"You're a smart kid," Victor nodded. Teddy sat back down, deflated. His mother would never get the money in time. They were doomed. His last hope was Phil Broker, and that's only because he knew what the man was capable of doing. A noise by the one gym door made Victor look over to it. A woman came in with her hands raised. He stood, gun aimed at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Kate Macer," she replied.

"Ah, the rejected FBI agent," Victor grinned. Five of his men had their guns trained on her. He'd sent one out to have a look around not that long ago. "How can I help you?"

"I want to talk," Kate replied.

...

Phil grabbed the guard by the opposite door and snapped his neck. He carefully lowered the body to the floor before dragging it behind the bleacher. He took out the second guard quite easily and took him to join the first. Then he got the attention of one of the teachers that was close by. Kate was giving a distraction while Phil got out as many students and teachers as he could.

"What do you want to talk about?" Victor (Phil assumed it was him since he was the one talking) asked.

"How can we settle this?" Kate countered. Phil crept over to a teacher who was out of the peripheral of the guards.

"Hey," he whispered, touching her hand.

"Are you here to help?" she whispered back, gripping his hand hard.

"Yea. It's all clear out that door. You just gotta take as many kids with you when you go."

"Won't he notice?"

"I'm going to be pretending to be one of you while I spread the word," Phil explained.

"Do you have an extra gun? I know how to shoot," she added. He hesitated, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to arm a teacher, but then again, if she was unarmed taking kids out and someone accosted her, he'd feel guilty she couldn't defend herself or the kids. Making the executive decision, he handed her a smaller one he carried, and she tucked it into the back of her pants. With no one still watching, she ran half crouched to the door where she hid close to it and waited.

"Hey," Phil murmured to a boy next to him, who looked at him terrified. He whispered the plan, getting a nod of acknowledgment back followed by a look of relief. He moved carefully to each child, and most were understanding of the plan. Some he had to explain it to twice. They waited until no one was looking, and one by one they hurried over to the teacher by the door, who let them into the hallway quietly. Another teacher went and took the ones in the hall outside. When the kids and teachers from the back were gone, Phil knew the challenge got much harder. The rest of them were in plain sight of the others, and Kate was running out of things to say. Then, the fallen guards were noticed.

"Hey!" the one other guard called. Victor spun around, seeing that a good chunk of the kids were gone. He gritted his teeth. Kate had gotten the best of him, caught him sleeping. Well, this ended now.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, marching over to the other door. "Where's Jack? Leland?" Then he stopped short, seeing Jack and Leland both on the floor dead. He shouted and fired off his gun, making everyone shriek and cover their heads with their hands.

"Nobody move," Victor ordered. He pointed his gun at Kate. "You. You did this."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm clearly alone," Kate said, annoyed. "How did I do it? I'm not a wizard."

"Shut up!" Victor shouted. Phil kept his head low with his hands covering it. He hoped no one would see he was new. Victor held up his hand, and Phil saw he was holding something.

"Do you see this?" he bellowed. "This is a detonator. I have wired this whole building. If the person responsible doesn't stand up right now, I will blow this. Do I make myself clear? You have five seconds. One!"

Phil could see Kate was panicking, and he knew this guy wasn't joking around, so he did the only thing he could do. At "three," he stood up. The guards, Victor, Kate, and everyone else stared at him. Kate looked a little scared.

"Hello," Phil said. Victor opened his mouth, and in a flash, Phil had a knife lodged into the hand holding the detonator. Victor screamed as he dropped it, and Phil sprang into action with the last of the guards. Kate took on one while Phil fought with three. The teachers took it upon themselves to start herding the rest of the kids out of the gym. Phil prevented the guards from shooting at them as he bobbed and weaved their throws and kicks. Kate had hers down, and she was now running after Victor, who had grabbed Teddy and the detonator and had run off. Phil finally got one of the three down and faced the last two. Phil heard a gunshot, and one of the guards fell down. He finished with the last one quickly before turning to see the teacher he'd given the gun to standing there, shaking.

"He touched some of the girls inappropriately," she whispered. Shock was all over her face as she stared at the body. Phil gently took the gun from her.

"Go and keep them safe," he instructed. "And go talk to someone. All right?"

"Okay," she nodded. She hurried off, and Phil chased after Kate. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

****Trigger warning activated for this chapter.****

* * *

Kate's heart was pounding as she raced after Victor. Knowing that the building could explode at any time was nerve wracking, and she wished she had gotten to that detonator before he'd been able to grab it again. She held her gun out in front of her, carefully checking all classrooms. She heard a boy's cry in the air, which gave away Victor's hiding spot. She marched forward, determined to end this.

...

Victor was annoyed that he hadn't brought more back up. He hadn't expected some random guy to finish his men off so quickly. He sat in the nurse's office, waiting for Kate. He knew she was not far behind. Within moments, she was standing in the doorway, gun aimed at him.

"I think you've lost," she said.

"The battle maybe, but not the war," he said calmly.

"You killed that man and his dog too, didn't you?" Kate asked. She just knew.

"The dog was an accident, but the owner had it coming."

"How are you gonna get money when the person who owes you is dead?" she demanded.

"He had some good valuables. I sold them," Victor shrugged. It didn't matter that she knew he had done it. Once he escaped, they'd never find him. If he escaped. That thought was in his mind too.

"Is that what this is? Teddy is Cassie's valuable? Are you gonna kill him to teach her a lesson?"

"What do you think?" Victor asked. He pressed his gun into Teddy's skull. "You wanna test me?"

"If you kill him now, you lose your leverage. You'll never see your money," Kate said reasonably. Victor hated that she was right.

"You're right," Victor said. He swung his gun and shot her in the leg, making her cry out.

"Stop it!" Teddy shrieked. Victor grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into the storage closet, putting a chair against it. He turned back to Kate, who was trying to stand.

"Maybe I need him, but I definitely don't need you," Victor said, going to shoot her again. He was met with a full force body slam, and he was knocked backwards, his gun skidding across the floor. The man from earlier was sitting on his chest, slamming his fist into his face. He managed to flip him off, hearing Kate yell the man's name. Phil. Victor was going to kill Phil, and he was going to finish the job he started. He and Phil spilled out into the hallway, punching and kicking and cursing.

...

"Teddy," Kate gasped, opening the door. Her leg was on fire, but she had to push through it. Phil had taken Victor out of the room, and this was her only chance to escape with the boy.

"Where are they?" he asked, afraid.

"Don't worry about Phil. We have to go," Kate urged. She was trying not to let on she was hurting, but it was painful.

"Here," Teddy said, offering his shoulder. He was as tall as her after all. She tried not to put all her weight on him, but his support did help her walk faster. They stepped out of the office, seeing Phil and Victor at the far end still fighting. Teddy was worried for Phil, but he also knew that Phil could look after himself.

"This way," Kate said. They half walked, half hobbled to the exit.

"I don't think so," a man said, stepping in front of them. Kate cursed. One last guard. Of course there was. Teddy stiffened in fright, and she stepped forward to fight the man. Her leg screamed at her, but she forced her mind away from the pain. She had to survive this. She swung, clipping his chin. He hit back hard. She staggered.

"Run, Teddy!" Kate shouted, keeping the man from stopping Teddy as Teddy ran for the door. She had no idea if she would get out of this alive. This man was more of a match for her than she realized, and she was wounded on top of everything. The man lifted her and slammed her down, making her cry out. Then he wrapped his meaty hands around her throat, giving her a huge flashback. She beat at his arms, feeling panicked. Yes, Kate had doubts she was going to survive this.

...

Cassie screamed when Teddy emerged from the school. He pushed through the crowd to get to her, and she grabbed him tightly.

"Teddy," she said. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy."

"Mom, Kate and Phil are going to get hurt," he said. "We gotta do something!"

"Where are they, son?" Keith asked. He had finally arrived and had gotten the scoop.

"Kate is right at that door," Teddy pointed. "I don't know where Phil is. The building is rigged to blow."

"Oh, sweet Lord," Keith murmured. He knew he had to rescue at least one of them, so he went for where Kate was.

...

Victor was strong. Phil was realizing this very quickly. He hoped Kate and Teddy had gotten out. If he died in here, he knew she'd take care of Maddy. Victor threw him clear across the classroom, and Phil slammed into the desks and tumbled and rolled on the floor, groaning. He spied some of the charges strapped underneath the desks. He wondered where that detonator had gotten to.

"You're a real tough guy, huh?" Victor asked, waiting for Phil to stand up again. "You're no law man, though."

"I used to be," Phil answered. He got to his feet, wiping some of the blood of his face.

"Well, that explains the fight moves, but it doesn't explain your way of managing this whole thing."

"I think differently," Phil said.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. You can't fight other people's wars for them."

"You should have stuck to messing with someone your own size," Phil said angrily. "Using kids? That's weak."

"People do anything for kids," Victor shrugged. "Now, we finish this." He had already sent Richard the signal that he had failed. Richard would deal with it if Victor died. He charged, but Phil was prepared. He felt the blade sink into his chest before being ripped out and put back in multiple more times. Victor fell to the ground, knowing he was dying. Phil stood over him.

"Don't mess with my town," Phil said. Victor smiled.

"This isn't over," he managed to say.

"Who's your boss?" Phil demanded. Victor laughed weakly.

"I'll never tell, but he's coming for you."

"Then I'll be waiting," Phil replied. Victor swallowed and choked, never breaking eye contact with him. Phil waited for him to die before leaving and finding Kate. He came around just in time to see a very large man throw Kate across the hall, and she landed hard. He saw a wounded Keith struggling to get up to fight back. Kate didn't move.

"Kate!" he shouted.

"Phil, no!" Keith yelled as Phil charged forward to the opponent. He got thrown off very easily and landed hard, the wind getting knocked out of him. He got his wits about him back to see the very large man looming over him. He rolled away quick as a foot came slamming down. How had they missed this guy?! He sprang to his feet, blocking all the blows he was being given. Phil had a bad feeling he wasn't going to make it when a gun went off. His opponent fell forward onto the floor dead, and Phil turned to see Keith aiming his gun at them. He dropped his arm when the man didn't get back up. Phil checked to make sure he was actually dead before hurrying over to Keith and Kate.

"He was huge," Keith moaned. He had come just in time to stop Kate from being strangled to death. He hadn't expected to live once the man had turned his attention onto Keith. Phil ignored him as he bent to check Kate.

"Kate?" he said, his hands on her face. "Kate?" She didn't respond.

"Shit," Keith said, staring. He felt bad. This woman just wanted a new life. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Kate? Come on," Phil said, squeezing her hand. "Don't leave me. Come on, now. Kate, I love you." He stopped short then, realizing what he just said. He knew it was true, though. He did love her. He'd loved her from day one. Who was he kidding? She opened one of her eyes to look at him. Both Phil and Keith sighed in relief.

"Phil?" she croaked.

"You all right? It's over." Phil didn't think she had heard him profess his love, but he'd deal with that later.

"Oh, God," Keith moaned, getting to his feet. He hadn't fought like that ever. It had been a quick defeat for him. It had given Kate a reprieve for a moment, though, even if it didn't exactly help.

"Come on," Phil said, lifting her into his arms. He carried her out while Keith stumbled behind them. A medic rushed over to him and took her from him instantly. He followed while another medic looked after Keith.

"Dad!"

Phil swung to see Maddy racing towards him.

"Maddy," he replied as she slammed into him.

"Where's Kate?" she asked, afraid. Phil gestured, and they both saw Kate was talking to the medic now.

"She's all right," he answered. Maddy hugged him tightly. A medic finally noticed Phil's bloody face and came over.

"Let's take a look at you," he said. Phil let him. It was better than doing it himself at home. He went over to sit next to Kate when he was finished with him.

"What a mess," Kate said, wincing.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Some broken ribs they think. They're taking me for some scans to make sure," Kate answered. "Where's Teddy?"

"I don't know," Phil said, looking around. He saw them finally, huddled together and talking to the police.

"This isn't over," Kate told him. "Victor was the collector. He has a boss."

"I know," Phil nodded. It was a waiting game now. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard had gotten the message. He sighed, rubbing his head. Victor was his best man. That loss was hurtful, but he'd find someone else to replace him. He got into his private helicopter then. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

...

"Cassie? What the hell is going on?" Jimmy asked, finding them at the hospital. It was a routine check for Teddy to make sure he wasn't harmed physically. Emotionally, Cassie knew he would be traumatized.

"I owe money," Cassie confessed. "They tried to hurt Teddy to get me to pay them." She also knew they'd be coming for her. This wasn't over.

"Cass, why didn't you tell someone?" Jimmy demanded.

"I am now, aren't I?"

"It's a little late now!"

"Please don't yell at me," Cassie whispered. Jimmy sighed in frustration.

"I've had it with you," he said after a moment. "You put our son in jeopardy because of your habit. I should have done this a long time ago, but we're leaving."

"What?" she asked. "No..."

"We're moving away from here, away from you. Nobody is going to hurt Teddy because you can't pay them!" Jimmy finished, shouting. Cassie shrank back. He had never been like this before. She didn't even know he had a spine. It hurt.

"Dad, it's fine," Teddy said. They turned, having forgotten he was sitting there in the bed.

"It's not fine, son. It's not. Come on," Jimmy said, helping him down.

"You can't take him!" Cassie shouted.

"It's either me or social services," Jimmy argued. "I'd rather it be me."

"Mom, it's okay," Teddy said. She was crying now.

"You bastard!" she shouted, hitting at Jimmy now. "You bastard!"

"Teddy, now," Jimmy said, fending off her blows. He marched Teddy out, who looked back at his mother falling onto her knees and screaming his name.

...

Phil heard the commotion, but he stayed out of it. When Jimmy and Teddy walked by, Jimmy gave him a nod.

"Thanks for saving my son," Jimmy said.

"Anytime," Phil nodded.

"I knew you'd come," Teddy said, looking at Phil. "Thank you."

"Be safe, all right?" Phil commented, patting the boy's shoulder.

"I will," Teddy nodded. Jimmy continued on with Teddy, and Phil knew they wouldn't be back.

"She lost him anyway," Kate said, making Phil turn to look at her. She was very beat up looking, but she had been cleared of any broken ribs. She just had some significant bruising.

"Yea. I guess she did," Phil agreed. Kate shook her head, and Phil knew she was upset. He went over and took her hands in his. Her tears slid down her cheeks.

"He's safe because of you, Kate. She may have lost him, but it wasn't to death. They can always reunite in the future when she's better."

"What if she's never better?" Kate asked. Her mind flashed back to her own mother. An alcoholic, Kate's mother had tried many times to become clean and live a better life. When her father died, it only got worse. She always tried to bury her past, but now it seemed to be creeping up on her more and more. She knew she'd have to tell Phil eventually. She hoped he could handle it.

"It's up to them," Phil said. Kate pulled him into an embrace, and he let her cry on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Cassie walk by looking shell shocked. She met his eyes, but she said nothing. Then she was gone.

...

Kate was trying to get into Phil's truck when she saw the man standing there watching. She flagged Phil's attention, and he started heading over to him.

"Can I help you?" Phil asked. He knew it had to be the boss. There was just no way of denying it.

"Watch your step," Richard commented. He had contemplated killing this man, but it was unnecessary. For now at least.

"Is that a threat?" Phil demanded.

"No. It's just a statement," Richard replied, moving to leave.

"I can arrest you right now," Kate called. Richard smirked.

"For what? You have no proof that I'm involved in what happened here. Nothing connects me to this. You can't touch me." Richard knew this was true. He had already collected Victor's phone with his number in it while the police were distracted. There were no loose ends. They had nothing. Kate knew this too, and it frustrated her. The person who had actually murdered her man and the dog from her case was dead. She guessed it was some kind of justice, but not exactly the one she wanted.

"You'll make a mistake, trust me," Phil said. "And when you do, we'll be coming for you."

"You can try," Richard advised. Phil and Kate watched him walk away.

"I know it's him," Kate insisted.

"I know. But like he said, we don't have any proof."

"I will get some," Kate assured him. "It might take me a long time, but I will get him."

"I know you will."

Kate was exhausted. She thought she had been done with the drug game, but clearly it was everywhere. Perhaps it was just her destiny. Phil took her hand and helped her into his truck then. First, she had to heal. Then, she'd go to work.

 ** **A Few Days Later****

"I like having her around," Maddy said as she helped Phil clean up after dinner. Kate was propped in the living room. Her instructions were to not do any major physical activity and to just relax and heal. Phil had told her she was going to stay with them while he kept an eye on her. Kate hadn't argued.

"Me too," Phil smiled.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Kate asked from the other room.

"No!" they both called back.

"All right," Kate sighed.

"Go keep her company," Phil instructed Maddy. "I know her. She'll get up and try to help anyway."

"Okay," Maddy said, moving to join Kate. Phil watched them chatter together. He thought of Celia, but he didn't feel conflicted anymore. She had wanted him and Maddy to find someone, not just him. He knew that. Maddy needed another mother figure too. Phil had a feeling that Kate wouldn't be going back to her small house anytime soon.

...

Cassie stood before Richard as he waited for her to hand over the money. She had a quarter of it. She had sold some things.

"I have a job now," Cassie said. "I'll pay you as I get more money."

"The deal was you pay it all now," Richard said.

"I don't have anything anymore for you to take," Cassie said. Richard raised a brow.

"How so?"

"My husband and my son are gone. They don't want nothin' to do with me. I have no purpose other than to pay you back. I'm starting over, and maybe one day they'll give me another chance."

Richard studied her carefully. She appeared genuinely distressed. If she lost her family anyway, there wasn't much sense in chasing after them. She was paying him back now anyhow. Clearly this stunt had smartened her up.

"You pay me something every week," he said. "You fail to pay me, I will find your family and kill them. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Cassie nodded. Richard wasn't sure why he wasn't just killing her now and be done with it, but he wanted his money. He turned to go, signaling his bodyguards. He'd be back if he had to be. For now, he was satisfied that she had learned her lesson.

...

"You're really good at this," Kate said when Phil helped her change. It hurt her a lot to lift her arms over her head right now.

"I'm a natural caregiver," he smirked.

"The benefits aren't so bad either, eh?" she said as he helped her pull her nightshirt on.

"Not really," he laughed. She groaned as she climbed into the bed. She didn't want to be alone, so she stayed with Phil in his room.

"Well, thank you," she said, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back for a bit until they broke apart. She was not in good shape for much more than that.

"Sleep well," he said, turning the light off. Kate curled into him, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Phil?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I love you too," she said. She had heard him say it, but she hadn't known when to respond. Now seemed as good time as any. He took her hand in his then. He didn't need to say anything. She knew he was happy. She was happy too.

 ** **Two Years Later****

"You nervous?" Teedo asked. Phil adjusted his tie.

"No. Why?"

"Weddings make me nervous," Teedo shrugged. "You never know if someone is gonna bolt and stand up the other person."

"She's not gonna bolt," Phil said. He felt a little nervous, though. They headed to the front of the church to wait. He shifted on his feet while Teedo kept giving him looks. When Kate finally came through the door, Phil's breath was taken away. She stopped in front of him and was blushing. He knew he was red in the face as well. The ceremony was quick, but it felt like ages to Phil. He just wanted to call Kate his wife. Teedo hollered and whooped as he kissed her as per the minister's instruction. Phil had been right. She didn't bolt.

...

"Well, that was fun," Kate said as they watched the guests dancing and laughing. They were sitting back at the head table observing everyone. Maddy was talking to Teddy, who had come back to see his mother. Cassie had paid off her debt just recently and had been clean for two years. Jimmy hadn't come with Teddy, but Phil hoped that eventually they would all reunite. Phil watched his daughter talking to Teddy. They were both 15 going on 16, and he knew Maddy had a small crush on Teddy. It was funny how things turned out really.

"It was fun," he replied to Kate, smiling at her. He loved her so much. The piece inside of him that had been empty was now full again. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was happy. This was where she belonged. She still had some nightmares and flashbacks, but they were slowly stopping. Being with Phil made her realize that she could have a healthy relationship, and she loved Maddy. She felt him kiss her forehead, and she smiled. She wouldn't trade any of this for anything.

"Richard is still out there," Kate murmured. She had managed to get a first name from other people he collected from. By now, Richard had a new goon to help him, so Richard was in the wind, but Kate would find him. She would. This was far from over.

"He can't hide forever," Phil commented, squeezing her hand.

"You're right, and I'm never going to give up."

"I know."

He admired that about her. It reminded him of himself.

"You and me until the end?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled.

"You and me until the end," he confirmed. She grinned. They'd both endured so much, and now they were here in this moment. They really had saved each other.

 ** **The End...For Now****

* * *

 ** **I'm really bummed that this story didn't really get read. I know writing action scenes are tricky, but I thought I did sort of okay. Anyway, I might write a sequel one day. I'm not sure yet ;) Until next time!****


End file.
